Fighting for What Really Matters
by BVBArmy4Life
Summary: After moving to Santa Carla with the pack Stiles finds himself in a predicament between the Frog brothers and his huge family...now that he has found love he thinks things will be normal again. but when hunters and a Vampire group arrive all must band together to protect Stiles, even if it means creating a hybrid.
1. Welcome To Santa Carla

Plot AU Crossover:

After moving to Santa Carla with the pack Stiles finds himself in a predicament between the Frog brothers and his huge family...now that he has found love he thinks things will be normal again. but when hunters and a Vampire group arrive all must band together to protect Stiles, even if it means creating a hybrid.

David/Stiles

Dwayne/Ethan

Paul/Scott

Marko/Allison

Michael/Lydia

Star/Aiden

Sam/Isaac

Edgar/Jackson

Allen/Peter

* * *

I sighed as I stretched out in the back seat of the jeep Peter had bought for us to move to Santa Carla...our parents, well three of them agreed to come along after asking about a job in the town, Allison's dad got hired at the gun store there, my dad became the new sheriff of the town and Scott's mom became a head nurse-aka Head RN since she was so good about it back in Beacon hills...the other's Parents were either too rich to care or plainly just didn't give a shit...me I didn't care either way...if any wolf packs wanted us they would find us in Santa Carla because after studying up a bit we managed to transfer the supernatural link thing to Santa Carla, so if there was any supernatural Creatures coming then they'd come to Santa Carla instead...we only had two more houses and we'd reach the home and the whole ride up there Scott and Jackson were fighting about who would get the lead in whatever sports were available which was Soccer, Football, Lacrosse, The Swim team, Baseball, and Basketball "god would you two shut up already...Scott why don't you try Basketball or Soccer and Jackson why don't you try Lacrosse or The Swim Team, also Isaac why don't you try football or Baseball and The others can try out for whatever else they want..." I said trailing off and after a while Scott said Baseball and Jackson chose Basketball while Isaac went for Lacrosse.

Lydia chose Art Club, Allison chose Archery, I chose Art And Photography, which prompted Lydia and Allison to choose Music club together and prompted Ethan and Isaac to join art with me and Jackson joined Photography with me...which made me question why they kept these passions if they were their true passions hidden. I jumped up from where I was laid down and smiled when I saw Sam and Mike's house just a mile away and turned hearing a chuckle and saw Peter smirking "anxious for a family reunion huh" he and I smiled giving him a pointed look as we drove down the dirt road, Peter parked smoothly and I jumped from the vehicle and raced to the door as it opened "oh Stiles it's been too long" Aunt Lucy said as she hugged me and I asked where Sam and Michael were "Michael's upstairs still asleep and Sam's in his room reading some of his comics" she replied off offhandedly and I smiled...I grabbed my bags from Peter and headed upstairs where I knew Aunt Lucy had a few guest rooms, Our Parents found some empty homes near where she lived so until our furniture and stuff was moved in I would be staying with her...there was a man who was friends of my dad's down here as well and owned the old mansion home Lucy said some guy max owned until he skipped town or something.

he had enough guest rooms available and knew of the supernatural world because my mom apparently knew of it and allowed the pack to stay with him for a while...anyways back to what I was saying I managed to find the guest room okay but nearly ran into Sam who was excited to see me and gave me a huge hug...they being my aunt and Cousin had no idea of the supernatural world...and I planned on keeping it that way, at least until I could trust them...when I entered the guest room I sighed and sat there wondering what Derek was doing right at this very moment...was he in new york, living in the same old apartment, or was he farther down south in the country area to be secluded...did he meet someone new or was he staying to himself for the time being...sighing once again I heard the door open and Lydia and Allison walked in and I frowned as they sat down "Peter wanted us to come up and see if you were sure on staying here with cousins you haven't seen in a while...his words not ours" Allison said and I chuckled and said I was fine and added Peter's name at the end knowing he could hear me.

they nodded and headed back down stairs...I however grabbed a towel from the dresser and some blue shorts and a Grey tee, with Red Boxers and headed for the shower...upon entering it I heard Lucy downstairs asking about Derek and couldn't hear the muffled voice of peter as he explained what was going on...sighing I lathered up...as I cleaned off the sweat and grime from the long drive here I wondered briefly if I wanted to see the boardwalk or just stay here tonight...but when I walked out of the bathroom cleaned and dressed my decision had already been made for me when Lydia said I and the whole pack would be seeing the board walk and sighed knowing I didn't want to piss Lydia off, I still hadn't got over the last bruise she left on my shoulder when I didn't listen to her so I said I was going to lay down for a bit then meet them there.

but I didn't lay down, I went through my things and found my mom's book of poems...she wrote them when she was fourteen up until her last breath...so correction her ten journals I had found so far...Dad said he had the rest since they had his name in them and I had the ten journals that were meant for me...she wrote our names in all of them when she found she didn't have much time left...turning to the very last page of the last journal she ever wrote I read the poem or more letter she wrote to me _"my dearest Genim, I know life will be tough growing up for you, but you must be strong...no matter what comes your way always remember you have people who love you and will be there for you, don't be afraid to follow your heart wherever it takes you...and don't let any one stand in the way of how you feel and what you want to do with your life...take risks and make your life worth it...because I want you to be able to look back someday and say you are proud of the choices no matter how big or small were made. know I will always love you no matter what and am watching over you my dear baby boy-Mom"_ I closed the book and wiped my tears away and turned seeing Aunt Lucy "don't worry, whatever note my sister left you I'm not going to see, I'm just glad she left you something...we did miss you Stiles...Sam, Michael, and me...we hope you can still call us family even if we haven't seen you since..." she trailed off and I smiled sadly as I walked over and hugged her "of course your still family, distance and time made the bond grow stronger" I said and she nodded kissing my head and telling me if I wanted to I could take that nap I wanted and I nodded and cleaned the bed off.

she closed the blinds with the curtain and turned the light off then she closed the door as I lay my head down...I wondered what tonight had in store for me and turned to the wall remembering my mothers words as I drifted off.

* * *

"ugh come on Lydia just choose one" I heard Allison exclaim in protest as I walked away from the cashmere scarves Lydia was scanning, I saw a comic book store just a few stands away and headed towards it...more out of boredom than anything else...we had left at six and already been here an hour finding nothing to do...walking in I saw two weird looking guys sizing me up. they looked to be eighteen like me and I shrugged them off just scanning the titles and not really buying anything "you should look at this comic, it could save your life" the one with the red bandanna around his head said and I frowned seeing a vampire comic and snorted walking past him "something funny" he asked and I turned around wondering if I should waste my time lying and saying Vampires weren't real when they already beat me before I could get a word out "look you may think we're nuts but there are Vampires here in Santa Carla that are out for blood and ready for new recruits" they said and I rolled my eyes walking to the door "I don't believe in Vampires" I said and was about to leave until they said something that stopped me cold "and what you believe in werewolves, in fact are running with wolves" they said and I stopped and turned around marching right up to them "look I don't know what kind of game your playing but my friends aren't wolves" I lied and they smirked "your lying, we can tell...besides we won't tell your little secret if that's what your worried about, so here it's free...no charge...besides you and your friends are the good guys from what we can tell so we're not going to confront them" they said and placed the Vampire Comic in my bag and I turned leaving the store.

when I exited I felt eyes on me and turned seeing a guy with a black leather Jacket like Derek's, he had dark blue almost black jeans and a motley crue t-shirt on and his bleach blonde hair was my length but done like a mohawk...he smirked at me and I noticed he had black shades on as well and jumped when I heard Sam's Voice "That's David, he's friends of ours" he replied and I Stilled and turned...that sex- I mean that guy is your friend..." I trailed off saving myself but Sam Notice and smirked "so you think he's sexy huh" he said and I rolled my eyes and smirked turning away and heading down the board walk ignoring Sam's Teasing...what I didn't anticipate was David driving in front of me and sitting there "excuse me but I was walking there" I said sarcasticaly and he smirked wider "maybe I saw something that interested me and wanted to know his name" he asked and I crossed my arms in frustration and rolled my eyes looking to the right of me and then back to him smiling and holding my hand out to shake his "NOOOOOOOO!" I heard and frowned turning to my right again and saw Edgar and Allen frog, I saw their name tags before I left and they were screaming gaping at me and David but when they looked to David they went wide eyed and rushed back inside and hid somewhere "okay someone's obviously been taking too much weed or altered perception pills or something" I commented off handedly and heard snickering finally seeing some other bikers...two of them had long hair and one had boy short hair.

when David Introduced them I learned the one with long blonde hair was Paul, the one with Long Raven hair was Dwayne and the one who I learned had recently cut his hair was Marko...they all seemed really nice and asked if I wanted to hang out for the night but I politely declined saying I had to unpack and put my things where they were needed tomorrow "but I'll be back here tomorrow night...same time as usual" I said and they smiled waving goodbye to me and I turned nearly running into Edgar and Allen frog "have you lost your damn mind, Werewolves and Vampires are sworn enemies, what if those guys find out you run with wolves" they said and I rolled my eyes and laughed out loud "are you too fucking serious...god you two obviously have read too many horror books and watched too many horror movies...I mean even if they were who cares, I can take care of myself...I've dealt with worse than just four Vampires believe me" I said knowing full well they already knew who I was so It didn't matter anyways, I ignored their grunts of frustration and turned leaving the whole park in general...but on my way back home I was stopped and spun around by none other than Michael "you know Edgar and Allen are right...David and his group are Vampires...so am I" he whispered the last part and I sighed hugging him "dude chill...I don't care...my best friends a werewolf...I hope that's not a problem" I asked unsure and waited for what his answer would be.

"what you expect me to start lashing out and call you a traitor and yell that they need to die" Michael said smirking and I sighed in relief and frowned at him in worry "so they got their info wrong" I asked and he chuckled darkly "no they got it right but they got which Vampires hate Wolves wrong, David doesn't care as long as it doesn't risk the groups safety...besides he's taking a liking to you and he doesn't want to screw up on trying to be your friend" he said and I nodded and bit my lip as I stood there...Michael asked what was on my mind and I sighed looking at the moon "if you see David tell him I don't care if he is one, just as long as he doesn't hurt my friends then we're fine" I said and turned walking down the street and heading towards Aunt Lucy's home, when I got there I entered and took my shoes on right as she exited the kitchen "Dinner's on if you want some" she said and I nodded sitting down at the couch as she finished the dinner...it was pot roast and it finished right as the whole wolf pack returned...they ate and then left saying they were going to turn in for the night to finish unpacking tomorrow "I'll be by to get you tomorrow morning okay Stiles" Lydia said and I nodded yawning and told Aunt Lucy I was going to turn in, she nodded and hugged me kissing my cheek and told me goodnight. when I climbed into bed however I heard a click and saw the window open and a note fly in...the window shut back and I grabbed the note as it fell to my lap...as I read it I frowned wondering about it and then sat it on the nightstand for tomorrow...sleep was ever present and soon I was drifting off with the note Still replaying in my head _"meet me under the boardwalk tomorrow at eight...I need to speak with you-David"_

* * *

I walked through the crowded boardwalk as the sun shone high and looked for the home and furniture store Aunt Lucy mentioned to me, dad said we needed new plates and Cups so Peter gave me four hundred dollars and said if there was any left to spend it on me...I sighed and packed the box of fifteen plates and fifteen cups in the back of the jeep in town and stopped spotting a clothing store and book store...I managed to buy a leather jacket, two pairs of jeans, four pairs of shirts, and a collection of books on the town, Vampires, and vampire and werewolf relationships...turns out not only was it unacceptable for a werewolf and Vampire to be together back in the 18th century but it was also punishable by death...unless, and this is a big unless...unless someone higher up like a duke, duchess, King, queen etc was with the werewolf or Vampire...like they were slaves before and both parties ended up falling for each other. I also read the town was founded in 1854 and had a long history of legends about werewolves and Vampires "hmmm reading up on Vampires I take it, good deal" I heard and turned seeing Edgar frog standing in front of me from where I sat just feet from my jeep...I scowled and stood up walking away...too bad he followed "you know your theory on Vampires and Werewolves being enemies was right except you forgot one detail...my cousin is one and him and David have no problem with me...in fact they down right like me" I said and heard a scoff and turned glaring them down making them look at me in fear and humorous worry.

Edgar straightened up and gave me a playful glare that meant he meant no harm "yeah but who told you that...Michael...how do you honestly know you can trust him I mean you haven't seen him in years so what makes him seem honest" he asked and I gave a cry of outrage and stomped forward poking him in the chest "listen here bucko you may be friends with my Cousin Sam but I won't put up with your crap...I trust Michael...he was ther the day we buried my mother, so don't tell me I can't trust him...hell he was the first one I called when she got sick so stop with this trustworthy bullshit and leave me alone" I said and stormed off towards my jeep. once inside I started the ignition and sped off towards home knowing full well we were almost done with the unpacking...it was only Three P.M. and all we really needed to unpack were my books and my dad's books and we were done, when I got to the new home Sam came running out and looked upset "I am so sorry about Edgar and Allen...listen they just think it's bad news with the Lost Boys but I don't agree...hell once I truly hung out with them they seemed like really great guys...their just paranoid somethings gonna happen again like what happened with Max so try and avoid them the best you can" he said and I nodded saying I was gonna put the plates up then head out for aunt Lucy's to talk to Michael if he was willing to talk.

when I got there however Michael was sleeping and Lucy said I could watch tv til she was done but I decided a chat with her was in order "Aunt Lucy do you know about what Michael is going through" I asked and she froze trying to stutter out an explanation and I sighed slapping my forehead in frustration and looked pointedly at her and finally admitted my own secret along with what I knew about hers "my friends are werewolves and your son is a Vampire" I said and she gave an uh in defeat and sighed slumping down in the chair across from me and nodded in defeat "I know about Michael...didn't know that about your friends though and have no problem with them...they seem like sweet people...just...just try and be careful around David and his friends, not for your sake but theirs...I know a thing about Vampires being around humans for too long...Michael told me...he said if they aren't turned before two years are up then someone else will try and claim them and it will hurt the group because of love" she said and she told me she didn't know what that meant exactly just that it had to do with some kind of love...be it friendship, romance, or family...I nodded and sighed telling her that I was going to mull over what she told me and then have a talk with Michael...she told me to be easy on him because he never wanted me to find out in any way possible, he just wanted to be normal with me again.

I nodded sadly and walked to the couch just as Sam came in, we didn't talk just watched MTV and listened to some male pop artist who was overpaid and over done way too much...by the time Six rolled around I had already talked to Mike about what happened today and he gave me the meaner version of what Sam said "stay as far away from them as possible...they think they know everything about the way David thinks but their dead wrong...they never gave him a chance and think he's really this evil creature trying to rule over humans or some shit, just stay near your pack or me and David and you'll be fine" he had said and I agreed to...I mentioned I was meeting David later anyways and he nodded mentioning David said something about chatting with me in private...private, what did he want to talk about. I grabbed my leather jacket and keys, then kissed Aunt Lucy buy and said I'd probably be back late and to tell my dad I was fine...when I reached the board walk I walked under it and fell on some rocks instantly cutting my hand open "motherfucker" I hissed at the pain rippling through my arm "let me see it" someone said and I saw David walk towards me and grab my hand gently. he licked the blood clean sending shivers through my spine then he bandaged it up with a torn clothe he had "thanks...I think" I said chuckling and he sat next to me and started his conversation.

"so I see the frog brothers are relentless" he said and I growled in frustration and slammed my hands down in anger forgetting my hand hurt and then bit my lip as pain shot up my arm again "fuck I forgot" I hissed and he chuckled and rubbed my hand and arm gently to ease the pain "they really pissed you off huh" he asked and I nodded swallowing as the pain went away some...he sighed and ran a hand through his short hair and smirked as he grabbed my good hand and lead me to the shore line "take your shoes off and just let the waves wash away your troubles" he joked and I smirked doing as I was told...I felt calmer as the water washed over my feet and then jumped in surprise when David threw me in the ocean...joy raced through me as I chased him down the beach splashing him with water and managed to tackle him...I ended up on top of him and smiled down at him as he gazed up at me through half lidded eyes...he smirked and I felt warmth flutter through me as he leaned up and placed a chaste kiss to my lips...shooting up I gasped awake and saw it was only three A.M. in the morning and then sat there wrapping my arms around my legs and touched my lips as I remembered the chaste kiss turned into a make out session that was interrupted by Dwayne saying the frog brothers were making trouble with my pack members aka friends by trying to keep them from hanging out with David and his troupe.

needless to say David scared them away and the pack said they had no problem with David and his friends...hell it looked to me like Allison and Scott were cozying up to Marko and Paul so I had no problem...I do remember Yawning and David taking me to Aunt Lucy's stating I was in need of rest, she smiled at David like he was her own son and even kissed his cheek telling him and the group to stay safe...so it made my joy grow tenfold at how family like her and the Lost Boys were...she had Michael carry me to my room after David kissed my cheek...Michael told me to be on guard though and I asked why _"because any other Vampire leaders find out David has you, then they'll want you regardless if you run with wolves or not" _he had said and I felt fear dwell in me and wondered if David really was going to claim me...I really hoped so, because from what I got from Michael...even if I didn't work out with David then that meant the other Vampire Leaders would still want me as their own...sighing I let my fear drift from my body and let myself drift off into a finished makeout and hopefully sex dream session with David...maybe things would be different this time around...one could only hope.

* * *

k there's the first chapter and I hope you like it just let me know in reviews and even if you don't I'm still going to finish what I started.


	2. New Classes and New Hunters

Plot AU Crossover:

After moving to Santa Carla with the pack Stiles finds himself in a predicament between the Frog brothers and his huge family...now that he has found love he thinks things will be normal again. but when hunters and a Vampire group arrive all must band together to protect Stiles, even if it means creating a hybrid.

David/Stiles

Dwayne/Ethan

Paul/Scott

Marko/Allison

Michael/Lydia

Star/Aiden

Sam/Isaac

Edgar/Jackson

Allen/Peter

will post pictures of Stiles,Allison's, Lydia's, And Scott's home in profile, later on I will probably Post Peter's and The other's rooms-I won't describe the rooms cause I posted pictures...took me almost two hours to find pictures that seemed good enough for their Kitchen, Rooms, Living Rooms, and Bathroom...I'll describe rooms not listed though.

* * *

"Stiles there's a package for you" my dad shouted from the front room, I sighed and stood from my bed and walked to the computer desk by the window and looked out when I heard honking and sighed seeing Lydia and the others...sighing I walked downstairs and saw the package sitting on the coffee table and then turned seeing a note on the front door...my dad had gone to work tonight and wouldn't be home til tomorrow morning...sighing I walked over to the package and saw a note "_something special to keep you warm at night when your missing me"_ it said and I opened the huge package to reveal a soft faux fur fleece blanket that had a design of the night sky and David's names spelled out in Stars, I smiled and laid the blanket on the couch as Lydia and Allison walked in "cool Blanket" Lydia said and asked if I was ready for this new school...I sighed and shrugged saying I had Photography club for my first class and grabbed my bag by the door...locking it behind me I saw the huge van that would take us to school...Sam was in the very back with Ethan and Isaac and I smiled and climbed in next to Allison and Aiden and waited as Lydia got in the front and pulled out "so what's your first class" Jackson asked and I mentioned it and he frowned saying he guessed we didn't have the same classes together...well I had Math with Lydia, Science with Sam, Art Appreciation which was humanities with Allison, and Art period with Isaac, I also had free period with Ethan so it was all good.

as Lydia parked however I saw there were kids dressed in mini skirts like Lydia and leather jackets and other valley type clothing and frowned in distaste "don't worry so much...you'll get wrinkles" Lydia joked when I got out and sighed saying I'd see her when I got out of class...but when I got to Photography everyone looked up and I swallowed thickly feeling nervous for the first time ever...but turning I saw a girl about my age smile and wave me over...she said the teacher was late and I could sit with her "Hi I' Naomi...your new here huh" she asked and I nodded and was about to introduce myself when a female about 28 walked in and smiled at the class...she introduced me but the only one who seemed interested was a boy who was younger than me in Junior year and the girl next to me...she asked Mrs Phillips if I could sit with her and she agreed as long as we listened...needless to say she explained types of frames for photography and types of tools used in photography and I smiled feeling like I would love this class...lunch came all too quick and I felt drained from trying to learn all the Math, Science, and English in this school...so during lunch I managed to find some of my friends...them being Jackson, Allison, Ethan, And Lydia...we sat together ignoring everyone's stares and talked like they didn't exist...like how we acted back in Beacon Hills.

by the time last period got here I was drained and smiled when I saw Isaac and sat next to him after the Teacher introduced us...his name was Mr Willis...he said we could call him Jack if we wanted to and I chuckled and listened as he explained different Art techniques and tools used in art...then thirty minutes into class he told us to draw what we felt...draw what we saw in our mind's eye and make it our own...I started with doodling which soon went wild as I got lost in my mind's eye and concentrated hard on what I truly wanted...needless to say I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Jack er Mr Willis smiling down at me "your a natural artist I see...a boyfriend perhaps" he said and when I paled slightly he chuckled and calmed my worry "don't worry, I'm not like most people...I'm married...he is a wonderful artist as well" he said and I smiled bashfully and nodded and then gasped when I looked down to see a half drawn face of David and then looked up at the teacher "it looks so life like, I never knew I could draw this good before" I commented and he chuckled and nodded patting me on the back "sometimes we must truly find something inspiring to bring out our artistic talents...all it takes is one thing to awaken it within us" he replied and said there was no more time in class.

"okay tomorrow we'll be going over the different Canvases and Textures used in art...I want you tonight to try and look up one art piece that calls to you, or in other words...one art piece you can't get your mind off...be it your own...or someone else's famous or not doesn't matter as long as it has you hooked and won't let go...then I want you to write about why it seem's so good and how it makes you feel emotionally from looking at it...describe what your feeling, and describe if it comes from personal experience or if that's just how it makes you feel...then tomorrow you will at the end of class either place what you wrote on my desk or read it in front of class...your choice...thank you and have a great day everyone see you tomorrow...Stiles can I see you for a moment." I had heard the teacher explain and I felt weird...pick an art piece...sighing I walked up to the teacher as Isaac said they'd wait for me til I was done...when I walked to Mr Willis I asked what was up...he smiled and pointed to my sketchbook and I frowned "if you want and your art's good I was thinking during Christmas entering them into a contest...that's only if you want to...let me know if you decide" he said and handed me an art pamphlet for the winter art gallery they were having and I nodded saying I'd let him know and sighed as I walked out breathing fresh air.

"so what did Mr Willis want" Isaac asked and I explained it to the group and their eyes lit up with excitement "you should do it" Lydia said and shock and amazement...Isaac asked if maybe he might be able to join and I told him he probably could...I mean he was a good artist too so why not...needless to say I arrived home with bags of new clothes...congratulations from Lydia for the art...hell who was I kidding she bought gifts for everyone...I had clothes, new electronics like an Ipod and New Iphone and a new sketchbook...she did the same for any one else in art and bought me a camera, my own camera...Peter put more than one million dollars in each of our accounts so we were never out of money and still had a cash flow from the family money so he wasn't hurt over it, if anything he was trying to make up for trying to hurt or kill us all and was doing okay at it. I told him multiple times he didn't need to bribe us with money to apologize...I just told him to be there for us like he was for Derek and that was enough but he still did the money thing so no worries. when the night got here I already had all homework done and had my camera on me and was walking the boardwalk.

when I reached the beach I took pictures of the beach as the sun was setting and smiled looking at the photos "nice...a gift from Lydia I suppose" David said playfully and smiled when I turned smiling and placed my camera down and jumped in his arms "I heard you got a chance to show case your drawings at the winter Gallery" he said and I smiled kissing him and jumping down, I spun in circles as he chuckled...suddenly he got quiet and I frowned turning and walked towards him in worry "what's the matter..." I asked trailing off and he sat down on a rock and ran a hand through his short hair and turned to me smiling sadly "there's a Vampire group coming here...I don't know when they'll get here, just that their coming and they heard of the boy who runs with wolves...they want you and your family of wolves in their group...for protection...I wouldn't give up my status here in Santa Carla so they figure if they claim you then they'll be able to destroy me and my pack and take Santa Carla as their own...which then means they want to rule over humans and expose all Supernatural beings" he said and I swallowed thickly and after gazing at the sea for a bit I turned back to him in worry "so what are you saying" I asked and he sighed grounding his teeth together and I feared the worst, but he squashed those fears with a kiss then gazed at me in worry "I'm saying you stay with me and my group or you allow us to live with you and your friends til this all blows over...I already spoke to your dad and he agreed" he said and I gaped at him in shock.

"you spoke to my dad, are you nuts he has guns and knives and oh god don't even get me started on Peter, Peter is more protective then him and the pack anmmph" I was cut off by David's lips which stopped my rambling and I sank into the kiss and smiled "cheat" I whispered against his lips and he chuckled hugging me "don't worry the whole pack agrees and your dad has a spare bedroom, which he say's I should use but he said knowing me I probably won't and mentioned protection...besides I can't finish the Mate bond til your Eighteen which is probably two weeks from now am I right" he explained and I nodded as he whispered to me that he was going to make sure I had a birthday to remember "I am a Virgin you know" I told him and he chuckled and turned me around and kissed me with such passion it was like he was afraid if he didn't kiss me I'd blow away with the wind "You know I'd never hurt you" he said and I sighed and gazed into his deep icy blue eyes "it's funny but I believe you, I mean I know I've only known you for three weeks now yet I feel like I can trust you with my whole heart" I said and he smiled kissing me once more until I groaned in frustration and leaned my head against his "STILES!" I heard being shouted once more and glared in the direction it came from "come on let's see what Peter wants" I said and giggled as he picked me up and ran with me down the beach.

* * *

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!" I shouted as I jumped up from my seat on Peter's couch, his home was located on the beach and well it wasn't that far from where me and David were "what the hell you mean there's hunters here, how did they fucking find us...I...oh god...I can't" I gasped and swallowed thickly as I walked out to the deck out front and collapsed on my knee's, I felt black dots dance before my eyes and felt my throat closing up as I tried to breath "p-pan-panic..." I gasped out to David who furrowed his brow in terrifying worry and I heard him telling me to breath with him...he had placed my hand on his chest and I breathed in and out like he instructed as the others stood back waiting on bated breath for me to breath...when I was calm again David sent Paul and Marko in to gain the information on what was going on while David rubbed my back and shoulders trying to make me feel better "I can take you home if you want" he asked and I sighed nodding as I coughed and felt him carry me to the bike...he informed Dwayne me and him were leaving and then started the bike for home...when we got to my house however I was pacing and then the rambling started "it's just a dream, wake up Stiles wake up...I can't do this we already had trouble when the Alpha's and Jennifer showed her face...my dad almost died, now Hunters and another Vampire group...he can't be in this he can't be in this" I said continuing to Ramble and pace.

David sighed and grabbed my arms and I stopped and gazed at him with Watery eyes "I can't have my dad go through this again...I...I just can't" I said and he smiled and nodded "that's why I'm staying permanently...I won't allow anything to happen to you or your dad...which is why Paul offered to Stay as well...he and your friend Scott will be over in an hour to use the guest bedroom...your dad will be my problem...I'll stress how there will be nothing going on, at least til you both hit Eighteen any ways...so we're going to watch you however much we can...and Peter agreed to keep an eye on your dad for you while a friend of mine will watch you from the inside' he said and I frowned wondering whom and he shook his head not telling me "just be safe when away at school okay...for me" he asked and I nodded making him kiss my head and pick me up making me squeal all the way to my room "David nooo" I said laughing and the door slammed, it was a few hours later when we lay there, him asleep and me gazing up at the moon and my thoughts drifted to the hunters and the Vampires. what were we going to do...I mean sure I had David and everyone else there to protect me but what happens if they weren't there, what if the Leader got me and claimed me first...then David and his group would be vulnerable...then what "stop thinking so loud" David said jokingly as he looked at me with half sleep eyes, he brushed my hair out of my eyes and kissed me making my heart hammer even louder than before "David...I'm scared" I admitted and he sighed holding me in his arms and saying he'd never let anything happen to me...we were so alike yet so different and I felt like no one in my life has ever made me feel like David has.

as we lay there I felt something...like intuition of sorts and sat up "something doesn't feel right" I whispered to him and his eyes shot open "Stay here...Shane will be up to protect you" he said and I jumped hearing Glass breaking and nodded...as David snuck down stairs I crept to the door and peered out...seeing light I ducked back and felt fear as my heart pounded like a hummingbirds wings, suddenly I turned hearing a creak and felt pain against my cheek "no one here to protect you now is there' a male voice said and I gasped and crawled back but was too slow as the man advanced on me and placed both hands around my neck "DAVI-" I cried out only to feel weight on my neck my air be closed off...I felt pain in my head and throat and saw blacker spots dance before my vision as I started to black out...suddenly the weight lifted and I coughed hearing a crash and turned seeing the window smashed and felt arms encircle me "Stile's it's me Shane" I heard someone say and felt lips on my but then felt air going into my lungs "keep doing it" I heard David say to Shane and then felt more air fill my lungs. finally after three minutes I shot up coughing and gasping and wheezed as I looked around the room "w-what...what h-h-happened" I gasped out and looked to David who sighed and turned walking out of the room...I frowned and turned to Shane who said my father was on his way and I paled slightly...I was taken downstairs and looked at by EMT'S when I heard my dad shouting to see me.

"Stiles are you okay..." he asked and then proceeded to fight with David which I wasn't okay with "Dad stop...it's not his fault...it's mine, I didn't listen to David when he told me to stay put" I lied making David freeze and look at me knowing I was lying "I wanted to help him because I didn't want him to get hurt so I followed after him and was jumped...he had no idea...he thought I was in the room safe but I made that mistake" I said as the EMT finished and said there would be bruising. my dad sighed and struggled to not hit David or worse himself...so he nodded and thanked David saying he needed a drink...when my friends showed up they looked livid and ready to kill "we'll put out an APB on whomever these guys are with the descriptions you mentioned and let your dad know if we find anything, just be careful okay cause these guys could probably be coming back" the police officer working with my dad said and I nodded as he left with the ambulance and other police vehicles. I sighed and stood to go to my room only to stumble and be caught by David "Stiles you need to lie down okay" he said and I felt myself mumbling an okay as I was carried to my room, tonight too much shit had happened that I had no control over and I wished things had not happened like this. now instead of my dad almost dying, I had almost died...they knew about the Mating cycle thing or whatever David called it didn't they...my mind refused to work that far and shut off on me when David placed me on the bed and lay with me.

* * *

I sighed grabbing my bag but was stopped from opening the door by Peter who glared and smiled "your not going to school...not for a week you were almost killed...besides Sam's getting your school work so your staying here" he said and I groaned in protest "seriously come on Peter I have homework due whi-" I started but was cut off by Lydia who came down and looked at me sadly "which I am turning in for you baby boy...you need to get some rest...I was in the same boat as you so don't even...you know it took me a week to get back to good health so go, shoo off to bed" she said and grabbed my homework from my bag and headed out, I sighed and turned seeing a smirking David...he could be out since the pack had spent the night covering up each and every window with black drapes to hide the sunlight from view "no school huh" he asked and I shook my head making him chuckle and grab my hand...don't worry me and you, tonight we'll go to my place and you can look around if you want" he said and I laughed loudly as he carried me back upstairs...we lay in bed for hours just talking about who we were and our favorite things...David mentioned he had a sister before he was turned and said she had died before he could go back for her...he also told me about his mother. said she was the most wonderful women he has known in his whole life...yet he forgot what she even looked like now, I told him about my mother's battle with Cancer and said I wished I had told her all the things I wanted to say...even went as far as to say I wished she could be here now.

needless to say before we knew it, it was seven o'clock and David had me climb on his back "you won't drop me" I asked unsure and he chuckled stating of course not as he jumped into the air and took off flying...I saw the boardwalk below me and gaped in wide wonder then looked to him as he smiled and sped up making me cling tighter and giggle...ten minutes in I saw a cliff side and beamed when I realized this is where he lived but then felt sadness...this has been his home for nearly four hundred years... he had been born 1655 and turned in 1676, which made him Twenty One years old when he was turned yet made him 357 years old...and made Paul 355, Dwayne 351, and Marko was 495...so Marko was the baby of the bunch while David was the oldest...when we touched ground he led me to the throne or chair he used when he initiated new recruits...I didn't need to hear his past and only gazed in wonder and sadness at the place he lived in "it isn't much but it's home as long as I have my boys...and you" he finished and I beamed and hugged him...I sat on his lap for a while taking it in when we heard a sound coming from the cave opening...quickly and quietly David flew with me on his back to an opening high above the cave and we watched as unfamiliar men clambered in after some guy leading them "tear everything apart until you find out why their protecting this kid...he's got to die and I want to know why his death is of so much importance" the guy said and David didn't stick around for anymore as he pushed me up into the opening and came out after me flying us back to my home.

"who were those men" I asked when we were finally in my house and in comfort and safety...David sighed and apologized for the short tour, saying he wished he could have shown me their rooms and other places in the cave "David the men, I'm not worried about the tour I'm worried about who they want and why ruin your only home you've ever had. I mean besides here...which is your home" I mentioned and he smiled sadly and wrapped his arms around me to keep me from pacing "they were hunters and my guess is they were speaking about you...they did try and kill you last night" he said and I nodded saying it made sense"what are we going to do...they know where I live...they know where your group lives...what if they have all of our homes mapped out and are just waiting for their moment to strike at us...what are we going to do" I asked and he sighed nearly breaking Eye contact with me "only one option for now until we can do the Mating Bond" he said and I frowned asking what and turned gasping when one of my friends walked in "it's up to you though...if you want the bite...no one knows about this and they won't have to unless you want them to" he said as I took the information in and looked to my friend and David...I had a choice but I needed to figure out what it'd be.

* * *

k there's chapter two...so who is this friend Stiles is talking about, is it Scott or Ethan, or has someone kept a secret from the pack for a while...maybe some has returned hmmmmm...check back for the new chapter soon...let me know what you think of this one.


	3. Beta Stiles and the Mysterious Alpha

Plot AU Crossover:

After moving to Santa Carla with the pack Stiles finds himself in a predicament between the Frog brothers and his huge family...now that he has found love he thinks things will be normal again. but when hunters and a Vampire group arrive all must band together to protect Stiles, even if it means creating a hybrid.

David/Stiles

Dwayne/Ethan

Paul/Scott

Marko/Allison

Michael/Lydia

Star/Aiden

Sam/Isaac

Edgar/Jackson

Allen/Peter

will post pictures of Stiles,Allison's, Lydia's, And Scott's home in profile, later on I will probably Post Peter's and The other's rooms-I won't describe the rooms cause I posted pictures...took me almost two hours to find pictures that seemed good enough for their Kitchen, Rooms, Living Rooms, and Bathroom...I'll describe rooms not listed though.

* * *

_"so your going to be the one to make the choice huh" I asked him as he walked forward, he nodded and smiled but it was forced as I noticed the sadness in his eyes...I sighed and yanked down my shirt exposing my shoulder and nodded to David and my friend "you can't let the pack know until it's the right moment" he said and I nodded and then braced myself as I felt fire ripple through my shoulder...I bit my lip to keep from screaming and slumped when he unclamped his teeth from my shoulder "get's some warm water and rags...hurry" he said and I groaned as I reached up and grabbed his hand "I knew you cared about me somewhere in your deep brooding exterior...what with saving my ass so many times" I said and bit back the pain in my shoulder "Stiles I know it hurts but just hold on, k, hold on...hurry David..." he said and I chuckled as my vision danced before my eyes..."so tired, so tired" I said and turned seeing his eyes glow red and chuckled..._I shot up and groaned at the pain in my shoulder and looked around the room...as I listened I could hear David and him talking, the him I was referring to was someone I never knew would be coming here tonight...what would the pack think. I mean they had no idea I chose this...what would they think when they learned he turned me as well...I mean I was sworn to secrecy. so when could I tell the pack, they'd smell it on me...and what if they smelled him...turning I sighed when he walked in and smiled sadly at me "I have ways of keeping my scent off you...they'll never know I was here tonight...so I ask you to please get some sleep, I'll see you tomorrow Stiles" he said and with that jumped out the window making me roll my eyes.

I sighed laying down and David followed my lead "are you sure I made the right decision" I asked him and he chuckled lightly as he held me in his arms "are you sure" he asked me in return and I sighed turning towards him, I smiled and kissed his lips and nodded stating I was sure and then laid my head back down...but since I was healing really fast I shot up hearing a sound "someone's here...it's Isaac" I said and David told me not to worry as the window opened to reveal Dwayne "the cave's trashed...I arrived to let you know me and the other three will stay at our respectable...Mates homes til this is finished" he said and David nodded smiling and thanking Dwayne. when Dwayne left however I became Curious "til what's finished David" I asked and he sighed sitting down on the bed and turned to me with Sad eyes "David what's going on" I asked him and when he gave me a look I snapped "NO HELL NO...YOUR FUCKING KIDDING ME" I shouted and he sighed running a hand through his hair "babe there isn't any choice...the Vampires are arriving...they'll be here in five days maybe a week's time...and the hunters their dead set on killing every last one of us so..." he trailed off when I broke him off "SO WHAT, SO YOU DECIDE TO RISK YOUR GROUPS, SHANE'S GROUP AND YOUR LIVES...BECAUSE THEY DECLARE WAR ON YOU...I GET IT, I so get it now...it's kill or be killed so to make things easier your making a plan without me knowing just so you can what protect me...hell no" I said and he growled in frustration and slammed me against the wall "listen I can't lose you" he tried and I ended up switching the roles when I slammed him against the wall.

"your not going to lose me...I'm a werewolf now...so deal with it" I said and he chuckled sighing and turning back to face me "I don't have much of a choice now do I" he asked and I giggled lightly saying nope to which he and I lay back down together...I knew what was about to happen, an all out war...Vampires and Werewolves VS Hunters and another Vampire group. god what were we getting ourselves into...sighing I looked up at the moon and wondered how long it was til the next full moon...I feared my birthday would not come soon enough and knew what needed to be done...but would we have to wait or could the Mating Bond be faked yet sealed before my birthday, maybe Peter knew something about it and could tell me.

* * *

"stop poking me damn it" I hissed as Scott poked me one more time and huffed in annoyance "then tell me who turned you, was it Peter, come on Stiles...I need to know please oh please oh please" he said begging like a child and I growled as he continued and then turned on him "FINE!" I shouted alerting everyone in the hall way of the school and sighed grabbing Scott's hand...I had kept a tight lip from everyone whom turned me, but Scott who was ever relentless was dying to know "you want to really know who turned me then fine...come closer cause what I'm gonna tell you will shock you to your core...you know who turned me" I said and he grew wide eyed with excitement and I smirked "the abominable snowman" I said and kept my smirk with satisfaction as he groaned and I left the locker room to go to my next class...when I entered Art the last class of the day...I was thankful it was a Friday and I had a four day weekend to myself away from supernatural...or so I thought.

when I returned home I was welcome to the site of "Peter ever a pleasure" I said sarcastically and turned greeting my other friend, the one Peter ever so snarked with before I got home "I see you aren't happy he turned me now are you" I asked and he glowered for a bit then sighed and threw my dish towel down "no, but now you won't be so vulnerable...does any one else know he did it" he asked and I gave him a pointed look then turned back to...him "I told Scott the abominable snowman turned me" I said and he laughed and patted me on the back, then he grabbed the crazy guy and left with him talking about keeping it under wraps and stuff "you think any one will notice if I start feigning sadness" I asked and David Chuckled and hugged me "well he did keep this secret for so long and now that he's come here to help it may be a good thing...I mean he did turn you so there's that" he replied and I chuckled and called him a smart ass and squealed when he picked me up and proceeded to carry me upstairs...I giggled as he carried me to my room "so my dear love what do you want to do today" he asked and I smiled as if in thought and he chuckled kissing my lips "we could stay here and just look at each other or make out if ya want" I whispered and he grinned madly as he leaned down kissing my lips, his hands ran over my body and then he flipped me with me laying on top of him.

I moaned feeling tingles going up and down my spine and raised up yanking my shirt off, as he gazed up at me with hazed eyes I smirked and bit my lip leaning back down and capturing his "David please" I whispered and he nibbled on my pulse point for a few minutes...but David ended things there saying it had to wait and I mewled sadly but then sighed nodding and pulling my shirt back on...we lay there for a few minutes til I jumped up and smiled "we should go to the boardwalk again tonight...I wanna swim" I said and he smirked in amusement then nodded telling me to nap first then swim later...Sleep seemed ever a constant avoider however and David sighed kissing my temple and rubbed my back...it eased the stress away and somehow I found myself lost in a dream world where me and him were together forever...no hunters, no danger, nothing to hurt us or our family. I managed to get at least four hours of sleep and stretched, waking up when I saw it was six and sighed in frustration...one more hour and we'd get to leave for the boardwalk...but something was wrong...where was David _"is he okay though" _I heard a voice say and frowned when I walked out of the room _"okay thanks Derek...I'll let him know...just get here as soon as you can" _David said and I frowned, I thought Peter was keeping Derek in hiding...what was going on...I swallowed thickly and turned hearing a squeak sound and frowned once more.

walking slowly I entered the hallway to my dad's room and looked around...I froze paling slightly when I saw a picture my dad had of Mom, Him, And Me missing...frame and all...the window was wide opened and rain was flying all around as the wind whipped wildly and thunder flashed violently...turning I ran back down the hall for answers when I ended up running in to Derek himself...he frowned sadly at me and I paled again "Stiles there's been an attack...your dad's fine but he's been hurt and we've taken him to Peter's home" he said and I fell to my knee's as thunder roared loudly from outside, was this fucking hurricane season what the hell was going on "Derek what are we going to do" I asked and he sighed holding me as David walked up the stairs...Mrs MCcall was with him as was Chris Argent and they both surprisingly hugged David and thanked him and asked Derek to keep an eye on the front "Stiles we need to get you to Peter's home any way we can okay, Derek and David are coming with us okay" she said and I nodded as she told me ti grab bags and things I would need and to meet them at the foot of the Stairs. when I finished packing I managed to grab a knife I kept with me at all times...I then grabbed a couple guns for Chris and Melissa and then handed them to them when we got downstairs. they didn't ask just took them and then followed me out as the rain poured down on us and whipped our hair.

needless to say I was soaked when we got done putting the bags in and still was when I climbed into the car "you think he's okay" I asked to no one in particular and listened to the silence as they all looked at me "I'm sure he is babe" David said to me after a minute and wrapped his arms around me in comfort...the drive seemed to be perilous with the rain pouring down and I remember I had asked them if they were sure they wanted to do this drive to even begin with "we'll be fine, okay sweetie" Mrs MCcall had said and I nodded...every twist and turn seemed to bring my heart to my throat and I heard Melissa and Chris sort of bickering in the front seat making me roll my eyes in frustration. I sensed something was off and turned to the front of the car and I felt it more than saw it, when we rounded a sharp corner I saw headlights shining on us and grew wide eyed as I saw in the corner of my eye a hunter smirking as he pointed a shot gun at the car "SHIT...LOOK OUT" I screamed and felt my body slam against the seat belt as Chris slammed on the breaks and the car spun a 180 and then hit some kind of bump sending our car flying and flipping over a lot...I heard shattering Glass and a scream and then heard loud and clear my name being shouted just minutes before I hit my head and blacked out.

* * *

I groaned and coughed opening my eyes and saw David sitting on a rock and groaned once more "Stiles thank god" you've been out for hours" he exclaimed and I frowned and turned seeing everyone here...everyone but Chris Argent "David where's Mr Argent" I asked my voice shaking and David sighed looking away...he stood up and walked over to Allison and placed a hand on her shoulder in comfort and she threw her arms around him as she cried...no he, he had to be okay...he was the one who...it was too late now, it went with him...sighing I stood and stormed out to the ocean ignoring everyone's eyes and grabbed some rocks...when I reached the beach I tossed them in watching them sink and shrugged off David's hand "it's my fault...I never should have been so stupid, I should have thought before..." I sighed trailing off and David sighed sitting down on the beach with me "I'm sorry Stiles...maybe he is still alive, I mean he's a tough guy...he's survived this long, how can he not survive longer" he asked and I shrugged and turned to David and smirked sadly "it's impossible for him not to...I mean he is the one who..." I trailed off afraid to answer the question and frowned when Allison walked up with tears in her eyes "he's the one who turned you" she said and her eyes glowed amber and I nodded sadly and she hugged me as the pack walked up and led us back over to the bonfire where I was handed a beer "but I'm only seven-" I trailed off when my dad smiled sadly "you deserve it after the hell you've been put through" he said and I nodded and took a swig of it and coughed a bit tasting Vodka as well.

"he may still be alive, he may not be...but all I know is Chris Argent was a great man, he took the bite when he wanted to save his daughter...and he killed an Alpha to save the family he loves" Derek replied talking about our pack as Chris's family now...next came Allison who tried to keep her tears at bay "he was a great father, we didn't always agree and we fought more times than I can count...but he had my back...even when I was close to death...he never wanted this life for me but he bit me any ways to save the life of his only daughter...I love you so much daddy...please I need you" she said sobbing and Marko came over and led her away to comfort her "he tried to threaten me a lot, but when he realized the struggles I went through, hell me and Derek went through he had our backs...was there when we thought we were outnumbered...saved our lives, both of ours and never asked for anything in return" Scott said and kneeled down letting out a cry...the fire was long out since it was still pouring rain and I stepped forward and made my peace "he protected me even when he didn't have to, told me I didn't have to take the bite...offered to be there as protection if I needed it...hell he came during this night to escort me to make sure my dad was okay...he may have not said it but I knew he felt it...I, we, all of us were his sons, his daughters, his brothers and sisters, and I know he was damn proud to have us in his life" I said and sighed as I took a step back.

"so happy to know you guys miss me" I heard and froze turning and seeing a bruised but healthy looking Chris Argent...he smiled as we all ran over except for me and I watched him hug everyone one by one. when the group moved back for him to walk I still stared and he could see the guilt in my eyes "don't beat yourself up over it, you had no idea...none whatsoever" he said and I laughed wetly and hugged him thanking god he was alive...it must have been the Alpha, Beta bond between us but I hoped he'd stay alive for awhile...as we let go I sighed and then looked up sensing the rain stopping and laughed as I shook off the wetness around my eyes and body...I tensed however when I smelt a different scent and turned facing the way Chris had come "isn't this sweet a happy family reunion...I hate sweet" a female said wearing black and purple pants and a halter and her skin looked way too pale "what's wrong cat got your tongue...what thought I was male...I feel offended...and I've come to claim Stiles...so bring it on if you dare. she said and I swallowed thickly wondering how we'd get out of this one now.

* * *

not very long but it's just a sort of mini gift for the ones who stuck this far into my story and the next chapter will be set a few days after the vamp leader arrives and will play probably into Stiles B-day and then an all out Battle...warning may contain major or minor character deaths.


	4. Stiles's Choice

Plot AU Crossover:

After moving to Santa Carla with the pack Stiles finds himself in a predicament between the Frog brothers and his huge family...now that he has found love he thinks things will be normal again. but when hunters and a Vampire group arrive all must band together to protect Stiles, even if it means creating a hybrid.

David/Stiles

Dwayne/Ethan

Paul/Scott

Marko/Allison

Michael/Lydia

Star/Aiden

Sam/Isaac

Edgar/Jackson

Allen/Peter

will post pictures of Stiles,Allison's, Lydia's, And Scott's home in profile, later on I will probably Post Peter's and The other's rooms-I won't describe the rooms cause I posted pictures...took me almost two hours to find pictures that seemed good enough for their Kitchen, Rooms, Living Rooms, and Bathroom...I'll describe rooms not listed though.

I know I said this chapter would play into his birthday but I want to span it out and leave you guessing, also-

warning these things happen:

1-way minor character death

2-Stiles saves a kid hunter and does something to make her one of the pack...then proceeds to find and save more kid hunters.

* * *

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair as Lydia's smile faltered...she was trying to read through this spell book of hers to find a way to offer protection against those trying to get in...which meant everyone in the pack and Shane and David along with their packs would have to have a certain tattoo hidden under the skin to enter...it wouldn't be seen even with clothes off and no one would know how they were able to get in...sighing I braced myself as she handed the spell book to the man who owned Max's old home and he nodded to us asking if we were ready.

"Ready as we'll ever be" I said and he nodded gently taking the book from Lydia "I need you all to lie down on the floor" he said and we all frowned and he smiled with a nurturing nature "it's to ensure you don't fall to the floor when the spell initiates the Tattoo's" he said to explain and I nodded and lay next to David while everyone else lay by their respectable mates...I saw him look at everyone and nod "just to warn you you will feel pain but I can't Stop once I start...so just bear with me" he said and I nodded and gripped David's hand just in case...the man read the dead language and it felt weird and amazing to hear a language other English being spoken. suddenly I felt pain like a knife was cutting into my skin from my toes to my head and bit back a scream that Lydia and Isaac couldn't hold back...nor could Melissa or Allison for that matter...I also distinctly heard Marko moaning in pain as he tried to keep from screaming and David just clenched my hand and rubbed his thumb over my hand to soothe me. but it did nothing to help and as the spell grew stronger a white light filled the room and bathed us and all I heard was screaming and then I felt numb, when I opened my eyes I saw David looking down at me and he smiled when he saw my face "you okay" he asked and I nodded seeing just Lydia and Allison there "wait...where is everyone" I asked and he chuckled a bit and helped me up.

"they were out longer than you were so we had them taken home...good news is anyone who doesn't have the tattoo can't enter any of our homes...which includes only the townspeople minus us, the hunters, and the Vampire Pack who almost killed us three days ago...we were lucky Matthew showed up and gave up his secret or we'd all be dead...he said if there was a war going on however we wouldn't be able to call for him for help...this is only to ensure our survival when we're home or while you guys are at School...any where else we need to defend ourselves"he said and I snorted saying that was no trouble seeing as how we were going to stick together from now on til this thing was over "it's me she wants...not any of you guys...she think's I'm an Alpha remember so we need to keep her thinking this til we can stop her...I don't know why she thinks it's me...Scott's the true Alpha" I said and I sighed turning towards Lydia when she spoke "can we stay here...we don't feel comfortable leaving with the hunters and other vamp group being here right now" Lydia said and I nodded agreeing as she grabbed Allison's arm and they went to the guest room...sighing I turned to David and asked if he wanted to sleep it off for tonight "sure thing, besides we could use the sleep after what we've been through" he said and I nodded.

but as I lay down next to him I got anything but sleep as I dreamed of the day the Vampiress arrived to see us _"what cat got your tongue" she said as I looked around at all my friends trying to keep her very huge Vampire Group away from me...Liliana smirked and stepped forward as I crawled back on my elbows but was stopped by her steel toed boot stepping on my chest "not so fast...I lied...it's my brother who wants you...and I've come to get you, but hmmm...he doesn't need to know really. I could say that you died defending me, that your pack hurt you so bad you wanted a new life, that David never really cared for you" she said smirking and I turned seeing David go down and hold his abdomen, Allison screamed from somewhere and I growled in rage shooting up and knocking her down. I raced to find Allison quickly and saw her struggling to hold her own against two Vampires both Female and looking like they were from some comic book the way their mohawked hair was glowing green and purple...as I raced forward I only ended up falling as I was yanked back by something, turning I saw a chain and the man who held it...he glared at me with black eyes and I swallowed thickly thinking this was it...it was now or never...I managed to kick him back only to be grabbed and feel myself flying through the air. _

_looking up I saw her and she cackled telling me to have a nice fall into the after life as she dropped me from fifty feet "DAVID!" I screamed and clenched my eyes shut waiting for impact _"STILES...STILES...STILES!" I heard a shout and gasped shooting up in bed, I took in the worried faces of David, Allison, Lydia, Paul, and Scott "what's going on" I asked and David sighed rubbing my shoulders as Scott answered "you were screaming David's name...he tried waking you for almost ten minutes now...was it the...the nightmare again, the one..." he tried finishing but I finished for him as he gazed at me with fearful eyes, they all did "the one where I almost die...where she drops me and I'm afraid if I die it will leave you all defenseless and I won't be there to protect you guys" I said and David sighed getting in front of me "babe your not going to die...you shouldn't be a hero...just do what you can, we don't ask for anything but for you to be here, near us" I sighed when David said this and nodded rubbing a hand over my face in frustration...then ironically Lydia gave me a sleeping pill and ordered me to stay in for the night "besides you need sleep...you look like your running on empty" she said and I nodded and took the pill from her hand. David made me eat something first then told me to take the pill, after taking it I laid down waiting for any effects but felt none yet...but as soon as that thought left my head I was drifting off Nightmares free from my mind.

* * *

I sighed as I placed my books in my locker...shutting it I jumped when I saw one of the teen werewolves Kilyana had sent to watch me...I forgot the Tattoo only protected us against foreign Vampires, not foreign Werewolves "James" I said and he slammed me back against the locker and I groaned in pain and smirked "what not busy being Liliana's bitch I gasped out and he growled in anger and slammed his hand against the locker next to me and I chuckled darkly as he frowned and then I watched as Ethan grabbed him and threw him down the hall...he slammed into the lockers at the end and I swallowed thickly as the lunch bell rang and I turned to Ethan "alert the other's we're leaving, meet at my house" I said and he nodded as I saw the werewolf Standing up and turned as Ethan left around the corner...as I walked out to the parking lot I kept looking over my shoulder. upon entering the vehicle it wouldn't start and I cursed and turned back to the door and jumped back as James yanked my door open, he grabbed me and then thew me across the parking lot onto someone else's car and I groaned and brushed the glass off of my coat "come on James you know we were kidding" I said sarcastically and he smirked in distaste and I went wide eyed and ducked when he threw someone's car door at me and it instead landed in the forest.

I jumped from the Car and raced around for my Jeep only to be grabbed and slammed into the ground...as I struggled to get up however he pressed harder and I gasped for breath "now what should I do with you...kill you, or keep you hostage" he hissed and I felt my claws extend and slammed them into his arm making him roar...I did a jump spin and landed on my hands and knees...but when I turned around to attack him I saw he was gone and frowned...then I realized he played pussy and ran when my pack showed up "hey you okay" Scott asked as I stood brushing the dirt from my clothes...I was about to turn and answer him when I heard an outcry of rage and turned seeing a football jock near the car that was totaled "my fucking car" he shouted, he was so busy being mad he never saw me and my friends leave...then again he had no idea what happened so he just stood there in anger towards whomever did this to his car...when we arrived home I stepped through the door and stumbled slightly and then looked down at my stomach and blanched at the wound there "he was an Alpha, what the fuck...she already has a motherfucking Alpha why does she need another one" Lydia rambled and David sighed as he reached for me having gotten a call from Scott telling him I was attacked and I turned to him and asked him what was wrong "your birthday's in three days...we need to make sure your protected as much as possible...they won't stop til your dead" he said and I nodded and swallowed thickly only flinching as Lydia doctored my wound.

I sighed after she finished and then turned walking to the stairs and went up them, when I reached the top floor and stood with the Stairs behind me and a huge window in front of me I sat down and thought back once again _I was falling from the sky with fear in my heart at what would happen to my friends if I died...suddenly I gasped as I landed on something soft and saw David holding me in his arms, he was so busy watching where he was going he never saw the Vampire flying after him "David look out" I shouted but then turned when I heard a foreign language being shouted and Davide swooped downward as a light shot out of the man's hand towards the Vampire turning him to dust...the fighting had stopped and the other group fled as I blacked out from exhaustion _I was brought back to reality by a welcoming smell and saw David climbing the stairs "I'm sorry I wasn't there" he said and I shook my head waving it off but he grabbed my hand and gave me a stern look, he then ran a hand over the bruise still on my head because of the Alpha scratching me...it caused even bruises to take a slow time to heal "no, it's not okay...I should have been there to protect you...I have something I need you to take...that way when your birthday get's here you'll be able to protect yourself" he said and I frowned and looked down seeing a flask. I wanted to say no but instead took the flask and took a gulp of the wine and his blood, after wards I felt lightheaded and then felt more power than from just being a werewolf.

as I laid down on the window seat I felt David kiss my forehead and then sit with me as I let the blood run through my veins...when I swallowed my throat burned and I knew it was only a matter of time til I had to finish the transformation...sighing I nuzzled into him but then froze when I heard footsteps, I calmed down when I saw it was Lydia checking on me. I could only stare at her as I felt fire in my throat...she nodded solemnly in understanding and then kissed David's cheek then mine...then she turned and walked to the guest room with Michael and I sighed wondering what I was going to do...would we be able to last til my birthday...looking up I saw David falling asleep and chuckled earning a playful growl from him and a kiss as he stood picking me up and carrying me to our room. my dad was asleep and I wanted to keep it that way so we remained quiet as we stripped to our boxers and laid together "I love you" I said as I turned in his arms and he smiled warmly and hugged me to him, he then said he loved me as well and that he could not wait til I was his forever. I sighed wondering if he was right about forever or if we were destined to fail...would we fail...or would we succeed.

* * *

I shot up hearing a sound way before any on else did and crept out of bed watching David twitch a little in protest, pulling a robe on I walked downstairs and stood in the darkened main room and looked to the door...it was quiet which was to be expected but I heard owls and crickets and wondered if I had imagined twigs snapping and footsteps...turning I looked all around me and then heard a tapping sound...when I looked toward the window I saw it was open and frowned but saw no indication anyone was inside. quickly I looked towards the stairs then back and sighed walking over to the window to close it "SURPRISE ASSHOLE!" I heard shouted at me as I was yanked out the window and landed with a thud on the grass below the window, I coughed and went to get back up when I felt a boot on my chest...a heeled boot "oh you thought a mere spell would keep us from you...seriously your obviously stupid" the whore Liliana said and she was a whore wearing skimpy clothes just to lure people, men and women to her aid. I grabbed her heel to shove her off when she dug deeper making me give a yelp of pain, as I lay there wondering why I always was the one to end up in situations like these I felt her heel leave my body and then sat up gagging for breath "DAMMMIT STILE RUN" I heard and turned seeing Dwayne there...he was holding her down so I took his advice and jumped back into the house.

turning I saw the Vampires try and jump in only to be shot back like the Mountain ash used to keep werewolves out, as I watched Dwayne keep her down I saw the friend David was talking about cause he pointed her out to me right then, it was Naomi...she slammed into the female head Vampire and told Dwayne to run then she sprinted after him her Amber eyes glowing ever so bright "COME ON RUN GUYS RUN" I shouted and watched as they jumped through the window...Naomi stopped and I looked down realizing why. it was like time slowed down to a pin point as I screamed running for her "NOOOO" I shouted and caught her as she fell into my arms "just you wait, you can't stay in that house forever I'll get you" Liliana shouted then she turned tail and ran towards the woods as the whole pack came down from hearing me scream "your going to be fine, we just have to heal you, give you some of David's blood" I said through a watery broken smile...she chuckled sadly gasping for breath as she bled out on the carpet before me "it won't work, his blood already runs through my veins" she said hissing in pain and I then realized why she looked so familiar and welcoming to me the first day "your Deaton's Niece" I whispered and she nodded coughing which sent blood splattering onto my shirt "tell him...t-tell him I'm s-s-sorr..." she trailed off grunting in pain and then her hand slipped from mine.

as she laid there, head lolled to the side and pulse dead I felt pain in my heart, I never registered anyone picking her up...I numbly heard David calling my name but couldn't fathom what he was saying. inside I was in thought on what to do, I had never been close to someone like her, it's like I was connected to her...I remember standing and walking outside as the rain did a downpour and felt my claws and fangs come out...I let loose a loud howl then a roar and slumped to my knees as my friends ran out...but when they took me back in I just kneeled there drenched and in pain "he was connected to her because I changed her into a hybrid" David said and I tuned it out...but when he said that's what he was going to do to save me I tuned back in remembering his blood ran through me "what will make me different, she'll easily kill me as well" I hissed standing up and then was stopped from going upstairs "no, the shaman, the man who stopped the battle between them...he said while we're finishing the bond he can do a spell...one which awakens your dormant side...your witch side" he said and with those words my eyes went wide and I blacked out.

* * *

two days and no movement, not even a flicker on the radar...they were planning something I just knew they were, damn Vampires, Damn Alpha's...so apparently I was going to become an ultimate Hybrid...Half Werewolf, Half Vampire, and Half Witch which mad me invulnerable to death if I could awaken that side of me and use my powers to defend myself...turning during Lunch I saw Ethan fighting with Scott and frowned...walking over I ended up interruppting them and they stopped talking "what's up guys" I asked in fear and worry at the anger coming of Ethan and the frustration coming off Scott...he sighed and walked away muttering something about Stupid Twins which had me cocking an eyebrow "he's mad because I told him leaving you and David at home while we prepare for a battle if there is going to be one is pretty crazy" he said and I nodded but froze and groaned turning, instead of a wolf I saw a beautiful girl with Raven hair looking at me with interest...she beckoned her hand and I frowned then said to be on guard. walking over the girl appeared to be a slut with the way she ran her finger down my chest "sorry honey but I've got a boyfriend" I said and turned to leave only to feel something sharp dig into my waist and then looked to her eyes which were gleaming with malice...she smirked and said she didn't think so and had me follow her or well she lead me...right to the locker room.

"strip...don't let it go to your head you mutt" she hissed and I sighed stripping to my boxers and she gave me a once over and then turned around grabbing a cross bow...hell it was Allison all over again "was wondering where you and your group of hunters had run off to...here I thought you grew brains and left along time ago" I said feeling pity for the girl, she looked no older than thirteen and it made my heart swell with hate for the ones who did this to her...she chuckled darkly and then stepped closer "please my dad told me about your kind, said all you did was murder and slaughter anything you could find to get your hands on" she said and I went wide eyed with a harder pity than before...she was corrupted...she couldn't die, she was so young...sighing I put my hands down and then looked out of the corner of my eye and saw Ethan walking in quietly and thought of a plan "well you don't want to kill me now do you, you should capture me...show your dad you caught your first wolf" I said and she looked lost in thought...I managed to sneak forward a bit more "come one show your old man you did good" I said and she nodded her eyes narrowing even more and I saw her step back on soap and took my chance landing a fist to her nose.

it hurt me more to hit her and knock her out cause she was so young "should we kill her" Ethan said and I glared slapping him "we don't kill children, David's rules" I said and he apologized and rubbed his sore cheek while I told him to carry her while I got dressed...we managed to sneak out and carry her to My home which was hard to do since the spell wouldn't allow her to enter...sighing I decided to ask the shaman if he could watch her "what for she's a hunter, she should die" he said and I growled in frustration and snapped "SHE'S A FUCKING KID...LOOK AT HER" I shouted and he sighed saying he'd do a spel to erase her memory of the hunter's life permanently and instead replace a memory that she was John's daughter, it would be the only memory she'd have forever...she'd never remember that horrible life ever again...I nodded and thanked him as he chained her up and got to work "I'm sorry Stiles" Ethan said and I nodded then snapped "if we find anymore kids they become a permanent part of our family forever" I said and he asked if I was sure but I gave him a look daring him to question me. when the shaman finished the girl, whom I learned was name Sophie asked for me and she held no anger but fear "Stiles where are we, where's dad" she whispered quietly and I mentioned our dad was at work tonight.

she held memories of Vampires and everything I had gone through but in a perspective of if she really had been my sister. plus the shaman had granted me memories to the sweet personality she held, and memories of the things she liked, hated, and loved more than anything in the world...so I now knew everything about her and she everything about me...when we arrived at home however David gave a glare but then sighed and kneeled down opening his arms for the little girl and she ran to him hugging him "you owe me" he mouthed and I nodded as the memories of her was now in every pack members heads and David's and his groups heads as well as Shane's "I wish you had informed me before you welcomed a hunter into the family" Peter said and I glared but he sighed and treated the little girl like his own, the whole pack did after learning what she truly went through when she disobeyed her father, the one whom did that to her...turning her into a killer like Allison almost was. Allison was crying in the back and it was me and David who comforted her "I'm sorry I just, I saw her old memories and it terrified me, made me realize I was almost like that" she said and we nodded in sympathy, after the pack left I tucked Sophie into her magic made bedroom thanks going to the shaman who admitted to me he was glad to have done this to save the children from becoming as bad as their parents...there was no hope in erasing their memories since they were too far gone.

"night sweetie" I said and kissed her forehead making her giggle, she fell asleep soon after and I sighed heading out of the room...when I entered my room I plopped on the bed and brought up the question playing on my mind "the shaman said he could save the children from this hunter life if their under seventeen" I said and David sighed turning over to face me "do you really want to do this...try and save them" he said and I looked to him with tears in my eyes and he sighed hugging me "their so young David...at least she is, why do that shit to her just cause she wants to be a normal girl" I said and he followed with "I don't know babe" we ended up making out while my tears fell down and then I turned looking to the door as Lydia said goodnight to Paul and Marko and then headed to her room...sighing I tried to think of a happy hopeful memory but nothing came to mind but that thirteen year old girl being beaten because she wanted to be normal...it made rage fuel me on towards tomorrow...tomorrow at midnight I was eighteen and we'd be able to destroy them once and for all.

* * *

I know this is a strange chapter but yes I am adding Oc's...ones Stiles saves, maybe two more after Sophie...aka a baby and a sixteen year old boy...whom is related to one of the pack members...not the werewolf ones but vampire ones...also next chapter is Stiles's birthday and the battle between the Stiles group, hunters, and Vamp/Wolves


	5. the birthday battle

Plot AU Crossover:

After moving to Santa Carla with the pack Stiles finds himself in a predicament between the Frog brothers and his huge family...now that he has found love he thinks things will be normal again. but when hunters and a Vampire group arrive all must band together to protect Stiles, even if it means creating a hybrid.

David/Stiles

Dwayne/Ethan

Paul/Scott

Marko/Allison

Michael/Lydia

Star/Aiden

Sam/Isaac

Edgar/Jackson

Allen/Peter

will post pictures of Stiles,Allison's, Lydia's, And Scott's home in profile, later on I will probably Post Peter's and The other's rooms-I won't describe the rooms cause I posted pictures...took me almost two hours to find pictures that seemed good enough for their Kitchen, Rooms, Living Rooms, and Bathroom...I'll describe rooms not listed though.

* * *

"Stiles come one we're going to be late" I heard Lydia shout to me upstairs...I sighed feeling faint and then swallowed down the potion the Shaman had given me to fight of the Vampire cravings til I could complete the transformation "I'M COMING" I said in frustration and heard Lydia sigh, she knew how bad the pains were since I had not fed and turned into a full hybrid yet...I was having severe cramps and the shaman said the potion would numb the pain til I could complete it...he said I had to otherwise the world would go into darkness with Vampires ruling over humans and some shit, shit I was not okay with...sighing I grabbed my bag and raced down stairs nearly running into Scott...I ended up swaying a bit and Scott grabbed my shoulder "woah dude you okay...you sure you don't want to stay home" he said and I shook my head no as we went out...we weren't exactly going to school...we were having my birthday party early with the pack that could be in the sun at Peter's luxurious mansion esque home and then we would return here later tonight around five ish and do a big blowout for the vamps...we were all safe and inside so when we finished the bonding we would then proceed to end the vamps and Hunters.

when we arrived at Peter's home there was no sign any one was home and I smirked...Peter was keeping the party low key in case any one decided to arrive that didn't belong...no one outside the pack circle was allowed in, except Edgar and Allen whom got the tattoo's the same day as us so they were fine "Stiles glad you could make it" Peter said but showed no signs of reprimanding me for being late...he knew the struggles I had right now since it was almost the full moon, which meant it was almost time for my transformation to werewolf and Vampire...I smiled hugging him and then walked farther into the main room and gaped at the large banner on the stair case Banister reading happy birthday Stiles, we love you...then I saw balloons of every color on the ceiling and streamers on the ceiling as well leading in every room downstairs...there were streamers lining the staircase and in the dining room I saw a two Five Tier Cakes one chocolate with chocolate icing and chocolate roses on it with a stream like on ball gowns...the next was vanilla and cinnamon with coconut icing and red roses and blue streams and I smiled.

next to those on the table was a pyramid stack of hot dogs, burgers with the option of cheese, lettuce, tomato, onion, etc...next to those was like it was out of a five star restauraunt, steaks, chicken cordon blue fifteen plates of them and more coming, pop, wine, tea, and water was available, then there were pizza's, salads, and other deserts like muffins, brownie, cookies, and ice cream "damn you went all out didn't you" I joked smiling and Peter beamed and said they were also celebrating my transformation and the life of Naomi...sighing I walked into the living room and gaped even more, there must have been 100 to 150 gifts there and I turned to Peter "their from all the pack members, I chose more fun things...you'll see when you open them" he said and I swallowed in shock I liked gifts but really seventy or eighty wow...sighing I watched the other party goers knowing I was the last one here and the party went great...they sang happy birthday and then we had food which the cakes were, god I was in heaven with the food, and because I am half werewolf I was able to eat it with no problems...and the list of gifts goes like this.

from Allison I got A crossbow, A handgun, a manual on how to protect myself at home, a huge set of arrows ranging from stun, shock, and smoke arrows...and a book on how to use the crossbow if needed. from Scott I got a football, basketball, baseball and bat, baseball helmet, belt for guns Chris Argent was giving to me later I learned, and a collection of spell books he thought I might want-aka eight Spell books. from Isaac, I ended up getting a picture which was made into a poster of the whole pack including Shane and David with their group, our parents, the Shaman, Lucy, Sam, Michael, Edgar, And Allen. I also got a new digital camera and a photo album from him. from Lydia, she got me well, hell she got me kama sutra-the book oh my god, then she had also gotten me five spell books that were different from the ones Scott got me as well, she got me Six journals in case I wanted to write down my every thought, and 4 pairs of jeans, shirts, jackets and jewelry like five necklaces and five bracelets from top fashion designers. from Jackson, Ethan, and Aiden combined I got, axe shampoo, soap, conditioner,body wash, deodorant, and cologne...I also got a set of swim clothes-ranging in colors like red, black, blue, and green. there were five sets. I got sun glasses in black and red two pairs, I got a set of athletic tennis shoes, five pairs, and I got a leather jacket from three different brands from all of them leaving me chuckling and thanking them with love.

from Derek, I ended up getting a new laptop from him, a new camaro from him, a sound system already inside it, a new tv surround sound with DvD Player, Cd player, and radio, a new hd tv with Tivo and DVR, a picture of the pack before we moved here, and lastly a book on his family history he and Peter had both written in to tell their story...a copy actually but they wanted me to know I was a part of their family. from Peter, well he wasn't kidding when he said his was more fun, he said he was having a pool installed in my home and when the battle was over if there was one then it'd be done...he also got me an xbox and ps3, and he got me about 150 games all ones he knew I loved which I don't know how he knew. he got me a new dog, yes a dog...actually he got one for the whole pack saying it was all of ours. he got me a sort of huge gift however...one I never thought would be possible...he had gotten me into the university here in Santa Carla and the expenses had already been paid for...and he got me a new home for me and the lost boys...he said it would be finished by the time I graduated. the parents, Sam, Michael, the lost boys, the frog brothers, and Lucy all got me one gift they figured I'd love and adore the most:

I looked over the spell and swallowed thickly with happiness...this wasn't just a spell for me, it was a spell for all the males who had male partners in the relationship "will it work" I asked and the Shaman and he said when we all finished the bond with our mates tonight the spell would be finished as well ensuring this could happen for us, it was a spell for fertility...to help us have the children of our own we wanted to...I sighed happily and looked to peter as he had the moving truck move all my gifts to my home...they would be set up while dad was away at work and during the party at Lucy's, this party was a party but also a planning meeting to figure out what we were going to do about the Vampires and Hunters being here. I sighed as we watched the clean up crew clean up and take the rest of the food to aunt Lucy's for the meeting where if we were still hungry we would have some...all that was left was the steaks, the burgers and condiments with the cheese, onions, lettuce,etc, the chocolate and Vanilla cakes now made into a three teir cake...and the cookies and brownies. I hugged Peter and my friends and then I headed over to Lucy's for the meeting.

when I arrived I saw the food already on the table and Lucy waiting...it was seven A.M. when we started the day, now it was two p.m. and we had six hours til nightfall "okay well before you have your meeting I want us to sit down and if your still hungry which I know some of you are then have at it and clean up your mess" she said and then turned on some music for us...we were allowed three hours to mingle and have fun then we had to get down to business...I saw David lingering and smiled as I walked over to him, he had left during the night and took Sophie to bring her here for the party...the lost boys joined as well "thank you for the gift...you know I never thought you'd want kids" I said and he nodded understanding why I thought that what with him being a Vampire...as the party got into full swing just an hour later I felt myself feeling the pains again and looked to the Shaman, he stopped the music and told the Vampires and their mates, my friends that we must initiate the bond now...I nodded and got ready to walk upstairs but froze hearing a ticking sound "EVERYONE DOWN, RUN" I shouted and then was thrown off the stairs by the explosion that tore into the right wall of my aunts home "no time for partiying we need to get out" Derek said and I nodded leading everyone to the back "wait I can't leave" David said in fear and Derek turned snarling and then decided on a choice.

he ended up biting David and Shane and their pack members...we waited for a few seconds and then I threw the huge curtain over David and his group to ensure their safety...I did the same with the remaining Vampires...we managed to get to the jeep and the other cars and get away from the damaged home...when we got as far as my home we went inside and the Shaman said he and Lydia would hold them off "what do we do" I asked and he gave me a look that said we knew what to do and I looked at David with a look saying we needed to make this count and work...we walked upstairs and I stripped as did he and laid down...he laid next to me and his lips were on mine as his hands roamed my body...I felt shivers go through me and felt my fangs, Vampire fangs with Wolf elongate. he smirked and kissed me deeper and then ran his hands over my hips, I gasped as he ran a hand down my member and groaned and stopped "I guess we have to skip foreplay til another time" he said and I nodded and felt him lean down and suckle on my flesh, he positioned himself at my entrance and pushed slowly in and I bit my lip from the pain. he felt me gripping hard on his shoulders and whispered words of comfort in my ear making me shiver and him push in ever slowly and rock slowly when he was fully sheathed inside me.

I felt fire go through me when he hit my sweet spot and threw my head back crying out "David please do that again" I gasped out making him growl with lust and comply "we're going to make this work, fuck so beautiful baby...my Mate, my love" he whispered and then pulled out slamming back into me with force "DAVID" I cried out and moaned as I opened my eyes...I frowned when I saw the moon shining and then looked over at the clock while still moaning and realized the Shaman made Eight O'Clock get here faster than I thought and I gasped as David hit my spot again making me cry out and throw my head back...opening my eyes I gasped as I saw a violet and dark purple glow surrounding us and lifting us in the air...David ignored it knowing what it was and I cried out and arched my back...he wrapped his hand around my leaking member and stroked upward roughly making a loud moan fall from my swollen lips...as he stroked I felt power and Magic surrounding me and then felt my eyes warming up...turning to the mirror I saw my eyes glowing with a deep purple light and the whole eye was white...pure white. David kissed me and then stroked harder on me making me groan into the kiss "babe I'm...I'm about to" he trailed off and I grunted and felt the magic envelop us both and then the whole room turned white as I felt him empty inside me and then felt myself come all over his and my stomachs...we were lowered to the bed...no matter how quick that was...I knew the magic sped this up so the bond could be created.

sitting up after cleaning myself and him off I felt power coursing through my veins and turned to David with a smirk "let's do this" I said and dressed in some old jeans I had and an old tee...I then placed one of my leather jackets on and raced down stairs...what I saw had me doing a double take...Lydia was laying unconscious on the floor and I ran to her, she had a faint pulse and I snarled feeling my power come out...I snapped my fingers and mine and aunt Lucy's home was fixed and we were all under the cliff's on the outskirts of Santa Carla...the water splashed wildly against the beach and I raced forward and grabbed one of the Vampires and saw my hand glow red...he screamed and turned to dust and I growled in pain and turned to one of the hunters whom shot an arrow in me and saw him cower in fear...he looked to be thirty and I snarled flying and grabbing him...I finished the transformation when I bit and drained him and felt my power grow tenfold. when I landed David told me good job and I turned hearing a roar and all fighting cease as the Vampiress walked towards me through her Vamps who were holding hunters and my pack family hostage "so you think your all powerful now do you, prove it" she hissed and I glared ready and waiting for her to make a move...she flew at me and we fought in the sky kicking at each other and giving each other wounds.

I managed to grab her by her throat and tried using my power only to be thrown into a rock...the rock broke sending it into the ocean and I flew back up soaking wet and tossed her into a rock. I then turned and went for the Vampires...I threw them around and told my pack family to stay back...every Vampire that came for me turned to dust with one touch...when I finished I turned and gasped in pain as a stake went through my heart making David turn and snarl at the hunter who did it making him snap her neck...I however frowned still standing there and gently pulled it out and watched as my chest healed instantly "maybe it's my witch powers" I said and David gaped and slammed me against the wall and kissed me as the others either killed or detained the other hunters...the Shaman did work on the Sixteen year old boy and his baby brother "never scare me like that again" David said and I smiled and proceeded to walk back to the group when suddenly I was lifted into the air by the bitch in charge "nice try but now I can kill you my way since stakes don't work" she hissed and felt she was flying to high and then turned around in her hands surprising her when I stabbed her with a stake "nice try bitch, but I can't die" I said as she dropped me and I watched as she turned to dust "STILES!" I heard Lydia gasp as I flew towards the ground which was 700 feet below me and I braced myself for impact only to black out as I hit my head.

"stiles...dammit baby please don't do this to me" I distinctly heard upon waking up and sat up gasping at the pain in my head and turned in shock at a 4 year old boy jumping on me and a sixteen year old boy hugging me...I smiled and turned to David and he said we had added to the family...sighing I laid down thanking that the battle which resulted in a death...Danny, Derek had brought him to see Ethan and make sure he was okay...he died protecting Ethan's Mate Dwayne...but they mentioned he might come back...Dwayne said he thinks Danny might have drank his flask without permission so it was possible...we just had to wait on baited breath...sighing I got up and brushed myself off making the remaining hunters who had their memories disappear halfway across the globe...the two kids were following behind us and I briefly wondered what was going to happen in the future to come...I hoped things would be okay now...I hoped.

* * *

k there's the fifth chapter...next one will be a medium epilogue that has hinting of a sequel...so stay tuned.


	6. Epilogue

Plot AU Crossover:

After moving to Santa Carla with the pack Stiles finds himself in a predicament between the Frog brothers and his huge family...now that he has found love he thinks things will be normal again. but when hunters and a Vampire group arrive all must band together to protect Stiles, even if it means creating a hybrid.

David/Stiles

Dwayne/Ethan

Paul/Scott

Marko/Allison

Michael/Lydia

Star/Aiden

Sam/Isaac

Edgar/Jackson

Allen/Peter

will post pictures of Stiles,Allison's, Lydia's, And Scott's home in profile, later on I will probably Post Peter's and The other's rooms-I won't describe the rooms cause I posted pictures...took me almost two hours to find pictures that seemed good enough for their Kitchen, Rooms, Living Rooms, and Bathroom...I'll describe rooms not listed though.

Epilogue-Six Months later.

* * *

I sighed standing up making Derek rush over "Stiles you need to rest" he said and I shot a glare in his direction and waddled to the front porch...David was able to come into the sun now...he was playing with the sixteen year old boy who we adopted, he would be Derek and Cora's brother along with his little baby brother...I was currently six months pregnant since the Shaman's spell worked and all...David now worked in the gun shop with Chris...Paul and Dwayne worked in the video store...Michael and Marko worked on the boardwalk, Michael in the surf board shop, Marko in the book store I had bought my books from...I worked at the grocery store, Lydia the mall, Allison the gun shop as well, Scott the vet's office, Isaac the library, Peter the sheriffs office where my dad worked, Derek the hospital with Scott's mom, Jackson, Danny who had turned into a vampire and was bitten by Derek to make him a hybrid as well, and the twins all worked at the construction site...Star worked in the comic book store with Edgar and allen...it got her out of the house...we were only working there til summer finished which meant we worked from april to this up and coming august...I wanted us to distract ourselves til we were over the whole battle bullshit that happened.

"hey Stiles...when's the little guy due" I heard Lydia ask as she came up to me, she was Seven Month's and Allison was Eight month's...I giggled and told her June...sighing I laid a hand on my belly...I had passed my classes and was still passing them now...and I used a spell to make a new bigger home for Sam, Lucy, and Michael...then I made beach homes for everyone who had a Mate...we were currently at my new home that finished well before Summer...the pool was put here as was all gifts of mine...sighing I turned and said I was going to go lay down and walked up the stairs...but something had me stopping and I frowned and turned seeing a dark black and gray hall that was not a part of my home...walking forward I walked through the hall and saw doors every where "this used to be my favorite place to walk with my sister, you know the one you killed" I heard and turned seeing a very handsome man with sea green eyes and sun kissed blonde hair...he smiled warmly and grabbed my hand gently kissing it "My Name is Matthew...I'm the one who has wanted you so badly...I have many names but this is my real name" he admitted and I swallowed thickly making him chuckle "don't be afraid, the stories were false about me...it was my sister who wanted to control the human race...I want to save it...there is something Dark coming Stiles...I need you to wait for my call...I will call your mind to talk to you soon so be ready" he said and he started walking down the hall.

as he was disappearing he turned and called out to me making me freeze and turn to him "be on guard Stiles...not every one is who they say they are, only trust your family...strangers will do anything to gain your trust so be on guard...I warn you cause I am like you" he said and I watched in shock as his eyes turned white like mine did six months ago when my witch was awakened...he blew me a kiss and I shot up and frowned at myself waking in bed and swallowed thickly...David was in here in minutes and asked if I was okay and I nodded "Nightmare" I said and he nodded actually believing me...what did Matthew mean something Dark was coming, would my baby or babies be okay...I turned back to him only to see him not there and got up from the bed. when I opened the door I saw no one and walked down the stairs and to the front yard...where was everyone...I thought as I walked out the front door and I felt the wind whip my hair, looking up I saw clouds coming and heard thunder.

the scenery changed and I saw the town of Santa Carla...buildings were on fire and people were screaming and running every which way...as I turned and looked around the town I saw a group of people men and women walking the streets...they were setting things on fire and the older male who looked around fifty was shouting orders...he turned towards me and had a staff in his hand which shot of a bolt of magic...I shot up once more and gasped as sweat ran down my forehead. getting up quickly I turned towards the window and let out a sigh of relief...was that the future I saw, would that happen...I felt arms around me and smiled seeing David in the window, he kissed my neck and I turned kissing him...but something seemed off. when I let go of him I saw it was Matthew and shot backwards almost falling but was caught by him "I still want you Stiles...I can help you through this...help you stop what's to come...just let me" he said and then disappeared as I stood there wondering what was to come for me and David if Matthew got his way.

* * *

"master are you sure you can protect the boy and his whole family" my friend Luke asked as he walked beside me and I rolled my eyes, being eighteen forever had a disadvantage since everyone liked calling me Master "Luke I told you to call me Matthew...and no I'm not sure, but my damn older sister allowed her ego and pride to get in the way, all she cared for was slavery of humans...but with a storm coming I need Stiles to be on Guard...if he isn't it won't end so well...now please go and get the escape ready...I don't need them capturing me, I need to make sure Stiles is safe" I said as I heard explosions outside the mansion...my home was being attacked after my sister had promised slavery of humans to the higher up...our father, so he wanted her head on platter...he also wanted Stiles dead...I wouldn't allow that...Stiles was mine not David's, it was inevitable...he just needed to accept that he and I would be a perfect pair...we were one and the same and even if I had to control him for a while he would be mine.

sighing I grabbed my things and left without another look back out the passageway Luke opened, I turned surprising Luke as he looked down at the stake in his heart and gaped at me with sadness "Matthew why" he asked and I sighed sadly holding his head as I laid him down in the thrown room "no hard feelings Luke, nothing personal, I just need to tie up loose ends...you'll only slow me down and I need to be able to reach Stiles without a conscious in my ear every second...forgive me brother" I said and left him where he lay. the passage closed and I darted off through the tunnels until I finally made it to the sewage line and made my way to Santa Carla...Stiles was in for a rude awakening...even if I had to kill his whole family to stress the importance that him being with me would save him then I would...I wasn't going to let him slip away, not this time...I thought as I climbed into the boat and sped off to my destiny.

* * *

I know it's a short epilogue but I had to give some info away without giving too much, the sequel will be started soon and I hope you like this little Epilogue


End file.
